


Countdown

by rowdyruffbutch



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, I don't know how posting on this website works, The Powerpuff Girls, sorry if i mess up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: You ever listen to the song Countdown by Beyonce? Every chapter in this fic is based on a lyric from that song and that's the only connection between them. There is no ongoing plot because each chapter is its own little thing!





	1. my baby is a 10

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted this in 2018 but I actually wrote it in 2015 so please excuse the bad writing and any mistakes

"She's a fucking nine!" Butch yelled at his brothers while pointing at Blossom. She looked up from her homework and gave him a deathly glare.

"Blossom is definitely a ten," Bubbles chirped from where she sat on Boomer's lap.

"Thank you, Bubbles," Blossom smiled.

"What on this Earth makes you think Blossom-Blossom- is a nine?! You've seen her dance! She's a solid ten if not more!" Brick argued. Ever since they got together he's been all over her. Butch knew he liked her but Jesus Christ! This was like Boomer and Bubbles all over again.

"Yeah," Boomer nodded, "She's a ten but Bubbles is still cuter."

"Aw, Boomer," Bubbles kissed his cheek. Butch felt like he was going to be sick.

"Bubbles is an eight," Butch said.

"You're a three," Bubbles glared. For having the reputation of being the sweetest and nicest of the Powerpuff Girls she sure did have one killer glare. It made Butch's skin crawl. He'd never admit it though.

"Okay, Butch. The girls are all beautiful, in my opinion, they're all tens. I'm sure Brick agrees," Boomer looked to their brother for an answer.

"Of course," Brick replied, not looking up from his homework. They all knew he didn't agree. He thought Blossom was the hottest but he'd never say it out loud. His girlfriend would laser beam him into dust.

"So what makes you think that Bubbles is an eight? Why is Blossom a nine? And what makes your girlfriend a ten? Because I know you think she's a ten."

"She is a ten!" Bubbles shouted, "I don't know why she's with a three."

"Who's a three?" Buttercup asked, entering the living room.

"Where have you been?" Blossom questioned.

"Professor wanted me to help him with his new experiment. I had to punch the shit out of a pretend monster." She went into the boys' kitchen to grab something from the fridge.

"Why?" Bubbles cocked her head to the side like a puzzled puppy. Buttercup shrugged as she came over to where they were sitting. She looked over at Butch, who was sitting in her favorite seat, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" He smirked.

"Get up," She ordered. Their siblings backed away. They knew what was coming next and as much as Blossom and Brick wanted to stop it they knew they couldn't. This was inevitable.

"Make me," Butch challenged. That smirk stretched into a full-fledged smile as Buttercup tossed her soda away. She pulled him up by the shirt and threw him across the room.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded. Butch had broken the kitchen table. Her green-eyed sister shrugged at her. She went to sit down when a green shield surrounded her. She banged her fists on it. Butch floated over and watched her struggle against it.

"Butch, you're cheating. Put your shield down and fight her like a real man," Brick encouraged. Blossom shot him a look of disbelief.

"Yes sir!" Butch saluted him and dropped the clear sheet encasing Buttercup. She lunged herself at him, growling. She tackled him to the ground and they wrestled until Butch pinned her to the floor.

"Get off," Buttercup said through gritted teeth.

"Your wish is my command, sugar," He flashed her his infamous crooked grin before lifting himself away from her and helping her up. She started to walk towards the sofa chair but Butch grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and planted his lips on her's. Buttercup melted into the kiss. He kissed her slow and steady, knowing Buttercup wasn't ready for anything else. She pulled away and gazed up at him with a twinkle in her dark green eyes.

Butch felt her fist connect with his chin. He went flying back, crashing into his bedroom door and landing on his bed. That kind of hurt. He heard the distinct sound of a soda tab being popped open and walked back into the room with his brothers and the girls. Buttercup was sitting in her seat with her feet on the coffee table. She looked up at him and smiled. Their siblings were sitting back in their respective seats now too, completely normal. Butch went over to Buttercup and pulled her up. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap before she could protest. She settled without trying to push herself off. All they wanted was a good fight.

"When I say get up," She sipped from her drink, "You get up."

"See how she takes charge, Boomer?" Butch's smile widened, "That's why my baby's a ten."


	2. we dressing to the 9

Blossom stood in front of her mirror. This was her favorite outfit and she had worn it only a few times before but it felt different today. Any other day and she would've felt very confident in this blush, knee length, flow skirt that twirled when she turned in even the slightest bit. The white button up shirt that made her feel so professional and powerful was making her feel self-conscious while her light tan colored heels made her feel very small. Was this outfit good enough for tonight? Maybe she should wear something else.

She ran a hand through her auburn hair. Her signature red bow tied at the top of her head. Perhaps it was the silly bow she had worn her whole life. Buttercup had once asked why she still wore it. In all honesty, she wasn't sure. The bow was just a part of her. Like Bubbles's octi or Buttercup's precious blanket. She loved her bow as much as her sisters loved their possessions. People knew her as the super girl with the red bow. Maybe she didn't want to be known just as that to him.

She pulled it out of her hair and let it her locks fall in whichever way they wanted. Blossom sighed. No, the bow wasn't the problem. She quickly tied it back onto her head, feeling an emptiness when is wasn't there. Her hair wasn't styled today. She should curl it or braid it or... Something. Make-up? She could wear some mascara. No she couldn't wear that. He liked her red lashes and any make-up would cover that up. What was wrong with her?

"Blossom?" Bubbles said from their doorway.

"Yes, Bubbles?" Blossom turned away from her reflection and focused on her sister. Buttercup's head appeared from the hall.

"You look really nice," Buttercup complimented, "You're a total babe."

"I feel weird," Blossom admitted. Her sisters exchanged looks and stepped into their bedroom. Blossom sat on her bed with Bubbles beside her and Buttercup fell onto it behind them.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know," Blossom sighed, "I feel like everything I'm wearing is wrong and my hair is annoying."

"Blossom, you dress like this all the time. Your hair," Bubbles combed her fingers through it, "always looks like this. You know why you're feeling like that?" Blossom shook her head.

"You're nervous."

"I don't get nervous," Blossom stated with urgency, like she was trying to convince herself. She wasn't nervous. She had hung out with him before. This wasn't a new thing to them but... It felt different today.

"First time for everything, right?" Buttercup muttered.

"Put your hand over your chest," Bubbles ordered.

"What for?"

"Just do it, Blossom." She did as Bubbles said and looked up at her for directions, "Okay. You feel that?"

"My heart's beating pretty fast. I haven't done any exercise. Why is it doing that?"

Bubbles giggled, "Does your stomach feel empty or like it's doing flips? Finding it harder to breath the closer it gets to 9?"

"Y-yes."

"You're nervous," Buttercup spoke. Blossom looked at her. Her voice wasn't as rough as it usually was. She was never good at these conversations but sometimes she knew more than Blossom. After all, she had been dating for longer than Blossom had. Not by much but enough for her to get the hang of it.

"Is that ever going to go away?"

"It depends," Buttercup sat up, "How much do you like him?"

"A lot," Blossom didn't have to think about it. She knew how much she liked him.

"Love, even?" Bubbles questioned.

"I think so," She nodded.

"Then the butterflies in your tummy, the way your heart races at just the mention of his name, and your breathing faltering a bit when he's anywhere near you will never go away," Buttercup explained.

"But," Bubbled started, "you will learn to love all those little feelings too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Bubbles placed her hand on her's.

"Trust us. You'll be just fine," Buttercup handed her a yellow clutch purse.

"Thanks," Blossom smiled at them.

After admiring herself in the mirror once more, she decided to curl her hair. Bubbles helped her do it. Buttercup had had enough girl talk for the afternoon and was quietly watching from her bed. It was now 8:45 P.M. and they all went downstairs where the Professor was waiting to see Blossom. He was pacing around the living room, like any worried father would, when they reached him. Buttercup cleared her throat to get his attention. Her sisters stepped aside to give her the spotlight from their father as she walked over to him.

"Blossom," The Professor sighed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Professor." He was getting emotional about this. His eyes were watering and his lip started to quiver. This was Blossom's first real date.

"Professor," Buttercup whined, "Are you going to do this every time we go on a date?"

"I'm sorry," He cried, "I just love you all so much."

"We love you too, dad," Bubbles told him.

She shouldn't have called him dad. He was hardcore sobbing now. Bubbles consoled him. Once their father had calmed down, he commented on how wonderful Blossom's clothes were and how he hoped her date wore clothes as nice as her's. She didn't doubt that he had worn anything less than something just as wonderful. She sat there, next to her emotional father, wondering what kind of outfit he had chosen to wear. A ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.

"He's here!" Blossom shot out of her seat. Buttercup came flying down from their room, she was keeping watch.

"He's wearing a suit!" She announced, "You guys are dressed to the nines!"

"What does that mean?" Their father glanced from girl to girl.

"Open the door!" Bubbles reminded them.

"I got it!" The Professor, clear of tears and with a stone expression on his face, twisted the knob and pulled it open. His smile was friendly but still some how intimidating.

"Hello, Professor Utonium," The boy greeted. Blossom floated over to the doorway.

"Hello, Brick," She gave him her award winning smile.

"Blossom, you look very nice. You're making me look like crap," Brick returned his own prized grin.

"Shut up," Blossom rolled her eyes, "You look handsome in that black suit and that red tie is a great touch. You could've lost the hat though."

"You didn't lose the bow, did you?" They stood there for a moment, smiling at each other. Those butterflies were fluttering around her stomach and her heart was racing but her sisters were right. She liked this. She wondered if Brick was feeling this way too.

"Aren't you guys gonna be late?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, right! Nice meeting you Professor," Brick broke eye contact to address their father.

"Nice meeting you, Brick," The Professor held out his hand. The girls held their breath. Brick reached for it and once they made contact, the Professor pulled him in.

"Anything happens to my daughter and I will hurt you," He whispered in the red boy's ear.

"I'll take care of her, sir. We're super beings. Nothing can hurt us," Brick said back completely unfazed by the Professor's tough act. He turned to his date and linked their arms together, "Shall we go, Red?"

Blossom waved a goodbye to her family. She's hung out with Brick many times before but today felt different and she liked it.


	3. he pick me up with 8

"Buttercup! Wake up," She heard tapping on her window. It was the middle of the night what did he want? Maybe if she ignored him he'll go away. This was the eighth night in a row that he'd come over. What was so damn important?

"BC!" He shouted. Obviously he wasn't going to leave. She considered ignoring him some more but she heard Bubbles groan. Buttercup threw the blanket off her and sat up. She saw Butch floating right outside, a smile spreading his lips. She got out of bed yawning and scratching her head.

"What do you want?" She asked after opening up the window. He reached out to flatten some of the hairs she knew were sticking out but stopped when the bedroom door opened. Buttercup tensed, thinking it was her father. The hall light lit up their faces as she turned to the Professor but when she saw that is was Bubbles lazily walking out, she relaxed.

"This better be good because I was enjoying my sleep."

"It is. It will be anyway. Look, just be ready to go somewhere tomorrow, okay?"

"It is tomorrow, Butch."

"It's not tomorrow until I fall asleep and wake up," He declared.

"Fine," She sighed, "What time?"

"Oh, um," Butch thought. Buttercup rolled her eyes. He never thinks these things through.

"Pick me up at eight," She shut the window and went back to bed. Butch tapped on the glass again to get her attention and waved goodbye before flying off.

—

Butch liked outer space. It was a quiet place where no one could bother him, not even Brick. He hung out up here whenever his brothers were irritating him or when Buttercup couldn't hang out. It wasn't like he didn't have other friends, he did, but what was the point of being with them when his best friend was no where in sight.

Tonight he brought Buttercup to his favorite spot in space. There was an asteroid belt too far for regular people to reach. He thought she'd like to see. It was away from everyone and had a great view of their galaxy. He liked it when it was just him, the stars, and planets. He seemed to love it with Buttercup lying next to him, staring up at the permanent night sky.

"I like it here," She said.

"Yeah? I thought you might," Butch kept his eyes on her.

She gazed up at the stars, catching every movement they made. Her eyes reflected all the glimmering twinkle lights perfectly. They softened that hard look she always had in them. Butch was propped up on his elbow, on his side, admiring the stars in her dark green eyes. He wondered how people could look up at the real thing and think it was beautiful when the way her eyes caught their light was much better. He couldn't remember why he had ever hated her. He had been made to destroy her and now look at him. Ignoring the view of this amazing place just so he could take in every inch of her face.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing," He didn't take his eyes off her. Why would he?

Buttercup gave him a look which faded into a small grin before she faced the planets. They were close. All he had to do was lean down and press his lips to her's but he didn't do that. Instead he reached for her hair. It was down to her shoulders now. He liked it short but he loved to play with it when it got like this. He combed his fingers through it, separating strands of jet black hair and dropping them as they got to his finger tips. They curled in different spirals on the asteroid's dusty surface. They resembled ink markings on a bored student's notebook.

"You're so fucking weird, Butch," Buttercup laughed.

"Yeah," He flopped onto his back to distract himself from her. It wouldn't work. Any moment now and he'd be back to gazing at her because she was more beautiful than all the dark skies put together. He liked it when it was only them and no one else. Just the stars, planets, him, and her.


	4. make me feel so lucky 7

Boomer's voice rang throughout their home. It was a lovely sound to hear first thing in the morning. Bubbles sniffed the air.

Food, She thought. She opened her eyes and got out of bed, instantly feeling how cold it was. She grabbed her boyfriend's sweater off the chair before walking out. His singing got louder as she reached the kitchen where he was cooking. She noticed he was also dancing around. He did a little spin and saw her watching. Bubbles giggled at the way his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. It was cute how he still got like this around her.

"What's for breakfast, honey?" She questioned, sitting down at the table.

He kissed the top of her head, "Pancakes. Bacon for me and I made you a fruit salad. It's right there."

Bubbles followed the line of his arm to the end of the table. She reached for it and looked inside to see its contents; pineapple, strawberries, kiwi, bananas, oranges, grapes, and blueberries. She picked up a fork and tried it. There was a hint of lemon juice and she felt the grains of sugar on her tongue. Boomer placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. He sat across from her with his own plate of food and smiled at her.

"Thank you," Bubbles returned the grin.

"It was my pleasure."

"You make me feel so lucky," She leaned over the table to kiss his cheek.

"I love you," His face was still pink. Only she didn't know if it was from before or because his emotions couldn't be explained by three little words. His body had to let her know he felt more than just love. She couldn't think of anything stronger than those words either.

"I love you too," So she said them back and felt her cheeks stealing his color.


	5. kiss me in his 6

He hesitated and started with her name, "Blossom."

"Yes, Brick?" Her voice was like a warm blanket being wrapped around him. He loved her voice.

"I think we," He shook his head, "I mean are we, um... Never mind."

"Oh, okay." She sounded disappointed.

They fell into an awkward silence. Why couldn't he tell her what he wanted to? He just wanted to know if they were a 'thing'. Something more than friends, that is. He wanted to be. He didn't want her to belong to anyone else. Not that he'd take possession of her because no one could own someone else. He only wanted to make it clear that she was unavailable to the public. Brick didn't want any other boys thinking they had a shot.

He went to speak again when he saw her hand reaching for the radio. Part of him wanted to tell her not to turn it on, so they could talk, but another part told him to let her do it. It would kill the silence without making it any worse. If it could even get any worse. Blossom turned the dial, stopping briefly at each station to listen to what was playing. She settled on a song Brick couldn't stand but he didn't change the station.

He groaned, "This song is so annoying."

"What? You don't like Beyonce?!" She asked, shocked that someone didn't like the queen.

"I love her," Brick nodded.

"But?" There was always a but.

"But, Boomer played this song on repeat for a month straight," Brick shuddered as he remembered how torturous the song had gotten by the end of its popularity.

"Bubbles used to sing this song so much that I learned the lyrics before I had even heard the song," Blossom gave a short laugh.

"I blocked most of them out. I hate this song." He looked at her and caught her smirking at him.

"Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still falling! Still the one I need! I will always be with you," She sang.

"No, don't," He laughed. They stopped at a red light as the countdown began. Blossom started to dance in her seat. The lyrics left her lips as laughter rather than singing.

"He pick me up, we 8("We? I thought it was with?" Brick shook his head, amused by her). Make me feel so lucky, 7. He kiss me in his 6. We be—"

The music disappeared into the background until he couldn't hear it anymore. It was nothing compared to the beating of her heart. He could feel it on his finger tips. Her lips were smooth and she tasted like strawberries. Brick pulled her hair out of the way, making the cherry blossom fragrance of her red locks fill his car. The smile her lips formed against his made his chest tighten. His cheeks felt warm when she giggled and when her hand touched his face, butterflies invaded his stomach. Blossom pulled away slowly and gazed into his eyes.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A car horn broke their trance. Brick sat back into his seat and drove off before the person behind him had a heart attack. He felt her big doe eyes on him but he forced himself not to look. If he did, even just a quick glance, he would've had to pull over and kiss her again. She shifted in her seat and messed with the radio until they got to her house.

"Thank you, Brick," Blossom said from the sidewalk.

"No problem, Red." He decided to wait for her to enter her home to make sure she made it safely. A super being like herself could handle the twenty feet from his car to the front door but he wanted to stay anyway. She was almost there when she stopped and spun on her heel. She walked back to his car and sat inside it.

"Blossom—"

He started but didn't get to finish saying her name. Blossom pulled him forward and crashed their mouth together. This kiss was faster but still rhythmical. He expected nothing less from a dancer. Everything she did had rhythm, from walking to talking. She pushed him away carefully after a moan had escaped his throat.

"Thank you," She beamed.


	6. we be making love in 5

Butch would usually be gone by now. He'd go away and they'd leave each other alone until they got this urge again. But this wasn't like those other times. He knew she felt it too. Something during the five seconds between the door and the bed changed. Something that made them feel like this was more than a casual fuck.

Her lips kissed him slow and sweet. She sucked purple bruises onto his skin in places people would see. They swore never to give those to each other because giving someone a hickey was like claiming them. Buttercup was letting people know that he was taken. He wanted to stop her at first but when she bit down his mind went cloudy. Suddenly Butch found himself not caring if people saw them. He wanted the world to know that he belonged to her.

She was draped on top of him, her head on his chest, with her short hair tickling his throat. He moved it away and placed his hands on the small of her back. They'd never done this. She had never let him hold her like this and he didn't think he'd ever want to but he liked it. Butch felt his heart racing and wondered if Buttercup could hear it.

"Calm down," She mumbled. He took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and let it go. He couldn't calm down. She was on top of him and she was... Sleeping? Is she asleep?

"Buttercup?" He whispered. She didn't respond. Butch tilted his head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed. She was definitely asleep. Great. What if someone came in?

Let them come in, A voice in his head said.

He didn't care if anyone knew about what they were doing but he couldn't let them see her like this. She was still unclothed. He didn't want anyone seeing her like this unless it was him. So he carefully rolled her off onto the bed. He circled around to pull the covers over her. Butch looked down at her. The harshness of her face had faded into soft, peaceful, features. Butch went to leave after kissing her forehead but she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me," Buttercup said in a voice so small even Butch, with super hearing, could barely understand. That voice was unfamiliar to him but he decided that he liked that too.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and tugged him closer to her. Butch hesitated but gave into her wordless pleading. He climbed into bed with her, keeping a bit of distance. She sighed loudly and inched herself closer to him. Buttercup took his hand and wrapped around her waist. She relaxed her head on the arm he placed her as she drifted off to sleep again.

He wasn't tired. In fact, he wanted to do something that required Buttercup to participate. He considered that he was crossing some sort of line but he was a Rowdyruff Boy. Crossing lines meant nothing to him. He let his hand slide down between her legs. Her eyes opened and she turned her head to focus on him.

"Again?" Buttercup raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, again. Don't you want to do it again?" He stopped moving his hand and waited for her answer. If she said no, he'd stop.

"I could go for round two," She smirked. His hand restarted its previous task. She writhed around, moaning, and begging him not to stop and he wouldn't stop. Not until she was screaming out his name. Now this felt like other times and he knew that when they were done she'd make him leave. He suddenly wished he hadn't asked to do this again because fucking wasn't as good as making love.


	7. still the one I do this 4

He was made to commit immoral, sinful things. He stole what he wanted. He killed the people he was hired to kill. He didn't care if people liked him or not. He was not made to have people like him. Boomer was a Rowdyruff Boy, a criminal from the day he was born. Mojo Jojo had created him to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Not to save the world and have it worship him.

When he was a kid he was filled with hatred for the girls. He couldn't stand the way everyone loved them for doing something he could've done better. He despised the way Townsville built statues of the girls. It was like they were rubbing it in his face. He hated them for setting the bar so high could never reach it. Boomer wasn't like Brick who knew what he wanted and went for it. He wasn't like Butch who did whatever he wanted, not really wanting anything at all but taking and doing things just because he could. Boomer only knew what he was supposed to want and what he was supposed to feel.

Until he met her. They had met before, many times actually, but this time they didn't go straight into a fight. This time they sat down with each other and talked like friends did. They weren't friends but he felt like they could be and one day they were. She sat with him everyday, all the time, whenever they were around each other. He thought about her all the time even after his leader, Brick, told him to stop. If Boomer was still the same person he was before he knew her, he would've stopped. He would've done anything his brother ordered him to do. Maybe that was the problem.

Boomer didn't understand how he could've ever hated her. Her eyes were like oceans drowning him whenever he dared gaze into them. Her hair was radiant like the Sun and she smelled of roses. He wondered what her kisses were like. When he finally got the courage to plant his lips on her's she pushed him away. Boomer saw her cheerful eyes dim as she looked back at him. He had felt so stupid. As if a Powerpuff Girl would ever love him.

He remembered how she stopped him from flying away. She pulled him into a hug even though he wouldn't, he couldn't, look at her. She was all he'd ever wanted but he couldn't have her. She wouldn't let him have her. He asked her why she didn't want him and her answer didn't surprise him.

"You're bad, Boomer," She had told him.

"I'm a Rowdyruff Boy. We were born to be bad."

But you don't have to be.

Her words rang in his head every morning. She told him if he changed then they could be together but she couldn't be with someone bad. He tried his hardest to be good. He didn't steal and didn't hurt people because he wanted her to love him. Boomer could be the sweet boy his looks lead everyone to believe he was, the boy she saw in him. He woke up everyday wanting to be better and even after years of being married to her, having a family together, she was still the one he did this for.


	8. i'm trying to make us 3

She always thought she'd be the first to have children. Blossom and Brick would've been too busy with their careers to have a child. They had a girl named Bailey who was just as smart as they were but just as bubbly as, well, Bubbles. Buttercup and Butch had a son named Bruce who was as tough as they were but smart like his aunt and uncle. Bubbles thought they would've been last to have children since they were last for everything else. Blossom got married first, then herself, and lastly Buttercup. She was always in the middle and she thought having children would've shifted her position. Just not to last place.

This wasn't a competition, she knew that, but why was it so hard for them to have a baby? They were the sweetest, kindest, happiest of all six. They would make great parents. Why wouldn't the universe let them have this? Did they do something wrong or make the universe angry? All they wanted was a baby. She wanted what her sisters had and she knew Boomer wanted what his brothers had.

"Is it done?" Boomer asked as Bubbles left the bathroom.

"It takes a few minutes to finish," She explained.

"Oh. Okay, we could do something else while we wait so it doesn't feel like forever."

"Like what?"

"Like," He thought as he looked around their apartment for ideas. He spotted the bedroom and smirked, "Like try to have a baby."

She giggled, "You wanna have sex to get me pregnant while we wait for a test to tell us if I'm pregnant?"

"Well if this one comes out negative we know you can take another in a week."

"Hmm, tempting but no," She smiled.

"Okay," He shrugged, "Wanna go eat leftovers?"

"The second best thing you love. Food."

"Ah, yes! But you seem to love it second best to sex too," He said as he pulled her into their kitchen. He heated up some soup from the day before while Bubbles made grilled cheese sandwiches to dip into it. He rummaged through the drawers for spoons but couldn't find any. Bubbles sighed and opened one of the cabinets, finding them right away.

"What if there's something wrong with me?" She questioned shortly after they started eating.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bubbles. If either one of us is at fault for not being able to have a baby it's me. I'm the bad seed."

"You're not a bad seed, Boomer," She comforted him.

He never thought he was good enough. Ever since they were kids, his brothers called him stupid and made fun of him. Bubbles felt bad for him and she wanted to hug him. But he was the enemy and she couldn't pity him. She hated herself for never hugging him when they were little. Maybe if he knew back then that she had cared about him he wouldn't get sad like this. He has changed so much since they became friends. He changed for her and she couldn't even give him the only thing he wanted in return; A child.

"Boomer?" She stirred the soup with her spoon.

"Yeah?" His voice was muffled from all the food stuffed into his mouth.

"Let's say there is something wrong with us-"

"Bubbles," He sighed.

"Just listen. If there's something wrong with us and we can't have our own kids, we could adopt, right?"

He swallowed his food and spoke, "Of course we can! I'd love 'em just as much as any biological kids we would have!"

"Really?"

"Really!" He assured her, "We can adopt a baby or even older kids!"

"If they're older we could take them to karate lessons so they can beat up Bruce. Buttercup and Butch would be so mad!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"And we'd show off their achievements like Brick and Blossom do with Bailey! I can practically hear Blossom trying to one up us as we speak," He chuckled.

Bubbles took in the clearness of his blue eyes as he grinned at her. Boomer wanted someone to play with. Someone he could give all his love to and raise up better than he had been. He wanted everyone to know that he could do something right. She thought he would be a wonderful dad. He would teach their daughter or son right from wrong. He'd protect them with his life just like he protected Bubbles. Even if they couldn't have children, she would love him anyway. She would always love him regardless if they had kids or not.

"It's been 15 minutes. You think it's done?"

"I'll go get it," She walked out of the kitchen. She entered the bathroom cautiously, worried that the test would come out negative again. She picked up the stick and read the results. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. They were streaming down her face by the time she reached Boomer.

"Oh, Bubbles," He looked apologetically sad. Her smile spread from ear to ear and she laughed. He gave her a puzzled look.

"It's positive!" She laughed.

"What? It is?!" Boomer reached for the stick in her hand and saw the two pink lines on it. His mouth parted into a smile as wide as her's.

"We're having a baby!" Bubbles cheered.

"You're preg- We're having a baby!" He embraced her and spun around, "We're gonna have a kid!" She laughed along with him. They were both crying when he stopped and just held her.

"We're having a baby," Bubbles whispered. They'd been trying to make their two into three for years and it was finally happening.


	9. from that 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention abortion in this chapter but there is no details or anything. It's only mentioned once. This chapter is easily skippable and won't affect the rest of the story

"What are we going to do?" Blossom asked. Brick was seated across from her on the tub ledge, staring at the thing in front of them. It was laying there. A giant elephant in the room that neither of them wanted to mention but they kept staring at it. It was laughing at them. Telling them they had failed.

"Something," Brick shook his head, "You could..." He gave her a look. A look saying, 'you know what I'm trying to get at but I don't want to say it out loud.'

"I'm not doing that! Are you nuts?!"

He sighed in frustration, "Blossom we can't handle this. Not right now. You're getting a promotion soon and my company is taking off! We can't handle a baby!"

"But that goes against what I believe in! How dare you suggest that to me! Just because I'm pro-choice does not mean I would ever get one myself!"

"I know," He took his eyes off the mocking pregnancy test, "I know. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. I know you're just sca-"

"I am not scared! I'm fucking terrified!"

"Oh, Brick, come on. It's just a baby! When I get that promotion I could work from home and you already work from home so it's a win-win."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I think I am."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"No but I'm sure that what ever happens, we'll be okay. If it comes out positive then we'll work it out. There are some very successful stay at home moms!"

He nodded. They said nothing for what felt like forever, only stared at the test. It seemed to be taunting him. Laughing at him for letting the condom break, for not being careful enough, for telling Blossom they didn't need her on birth control if she didn't want to take it. Because she didn't want to take it. She had too many things to remember. Pills were the least of her concerns. Brick only wanted to make sure she was okay.

She glanced at her watch, "It's been 3 minutes."

"You wanna check or do you want me to check?"

"Could you do it? I'm kind of scared," Blossom was tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Alright," He picked it up, "Here we go."

"Wait!" She stopped him from flipping it over, "Whatever happens, I love you."

"I love you, too," He gave her a small smile. They both took in a deep breath and he heard her let it out but he held onto it. Brick flipped the test over and sighed.

"What? What does it say?!" Blossom was frantic.

"Negative. It's negative," He gave a little laugh. He glanced up at her and noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes. Maybe she wanted this more than she lead on. He saw the results, and they were what he wanted them to be, but now he felt a bit of disappointment too.

"Well," Blossom stood from her seat, "I guess we can stop worrying about that."

"Blossom," He sighed again, "Did you want this to go a different way?"

"Brick, you can sense things. You tell me," She let her eyes fall to the floor. He felt guilty. How could he have suggested abortion to her? He was so caught up in what would happen to him if they had a child that he completely neglected her feelings. Brick should've sensed that she wanted this.

"Um," He bit his lip, "We could try to, you know, have one? If you really want to."

"But do you want a baby? I won't have one and then have you not wanting them. It's not fair to them."

"I will love them with everything I have because they came from you and I love you, Blossom. I want to have a family with you and if you want to have it a little earlier than planned," He paused and nodded, "I'm okay with that."

"Really?"

"Really," Brick assured her. He did believe that he was okay with this. He wanted a family with her. They had always planned on it.

"Want to go try to make one right now?" Blossom licked her lips. She twirled and strutted away, indicating to Brick with her finger to follow her. He wasted no time in chasing after her. If they were going to have another little human with them, he had to use his time wisely while it was just the two of them.


	10. he still the 1

Buttercup stood in the crowd with her sisters and two thirds of the Rowdyruff Boys. They were watching her old band play with their new lead singer, Boomer. She focused on Mitch's bass playing and laughed to herself. She remembered how in love she used to be with that boy and how she had gotten him that bass guitar for his birthday. Buttercup loved that thing too.

When they finished playing she felt Bubbles leave her side and saw her floating over to the stage. She was going to find her boyfriend, no doubt. She looked around and spotted Blossom and the boys walking towards the exit. She casually walked through the crowd in no hurry to get out of there. She loved the feel of concerts. Even small ones like these.

"Hey," Someone said behind her. She turned to face them and saw the bass guitar before she saw their face.

"Mitch, hey," Buttercup parted her lips into a smile. It was something she had done often when they were together. She realized it still had the same affect on him when his face turned the color of Brick's hair.

"So," He began, "I was thinking, since we're in town, we could maybe get like a cup of coffee or something?"

"Oh, Mitch I don't think that's a good idea," Her voice trailed off as another person stood beside her.

"We're going to be outside, BC," He told her.

"Okay, Butch. I'll see you out there," She saw him eye Mitch and added, "It's fine."

"I'm sure it is," Butch smirked at him. A green glow surrounded his mitt as he aimed it at Mitch. He was always jealous and overprotective. Mitch looked from the flickering emerald fire to Buttercup, terrified and begging her for help.

"Butch," She cautioned, "Maybe you should go now. I'll be out in a little bit." He lowered his fist, kissed the top of her head, and disappeared in a blur.

"Whoa. He hasn't changed much has he?" Mitch chuckled.

"Not really no."

"So I'm guessing that's a no on the coffee?"

"Sorry, Mitch," She shrugged.

"You know I still love you," He admitted but he was right, she already knew.

"And you know that I love Butch." She felt an urge to apologize but she held it back. It wasn't her fault that he hasn't gotten over her. She had no reason to apologize to him for loving her or for not loving him back.

"He's kind of jerk. I mean compared to Bubbles or Blossom, you were never that nice either but he's just... Mean."

"He's a jerk, yeah, but he's still-"

"The one?" Mitch finished with a sad grin. She nodded in response to him. Butch was the one. Always has been, always will be. Mitch and everyone else, along with Buttercup, had no idea why things had ended up like this but she would never changed anything about them.

"Yo, Buttercup!" They both looked towards the exit to see Butch leaning on a wall.

"I gotta go. We're going out to eat with my sisters and his brothers, you know, because Boomer will be leaving again soon."

"Yeah," He sighed, "Yeah. I guess I'll see you around, Buttercup. I hope we can be friends one day."

"We are friends, Mitch."

After a quick hug and goodbye, she flew over to Butch. He grinned when she reached him and took her hand in his, "I can't believe you used to date that guy."

"I can't believe I'm dating you!"

"What? I thought I was the one?" He laughed. She smacked the back of his head. He wasn't supposed to hear that. How did she forget about super hearing?

"Buttercup," Butch whispered, "You're the one."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like! I'd really appreciate it if you do!


End file.
